


Sweet Heart

by Likeitmatters



Series: Heart Series [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeitmatters/pseuds/Likeitmatters
Summary: A recently widowed woman with serious pie baking skills comes to Nicolas' aid while Waverly's away and makes Waverly realize a few things about herself and Nicolas.





	1. Friend in Need, Friend Indeed?

**Author's Note:**

> How about a two-part one-shot of Jealous Waverly?

**Late June 1901**

 

Nicolas laughs as he watches Nicky topple over Yukon who is lying in the grass.The wolf jerks his head up, eyes concerned for the three year old until he hears him giggle and hop back up.

 

“That dog’s a saint.”He chuckles as he makes his way to the small set of stairs he’d built for wading in a slow moving part of the tributary.He leans down and pulls his hat off, dunking his head to cool off after an afternoon of checking on his pregnant heifers and the new calfs.

 

“That he is.Is it true he’s a full wolf?”Nan Wallace, Mimi’s sister, asks as she walks over and hands Nicolas a glass of ice cold lemonade.He hums blissfully as he brings it to his forehead and then brings it back down, draining it in one large gulp.

 

“Thanks.”He says with a satisfied sigh and addresses the young widow’s question.“He is.My friend plucked him out of the Yukon river when he was just a pup.”

 

“He’s just so docile and sweet around Nicky.”She marvels as she watches the two play with a tightly wound ball of yarn as Qila trots over to join in on the fun.

 

“He and Qila are like his four-legged brothers.”Nicolas laughs.

 

“Well he’s lucky to have such doting dogs.And father.”She adds the last part quietly as she looks up at him.

 

“He’s my world.”He smiles warmly before giving the woman a sympathetic smile, remembering her sad situation.

 

“Jake.. he was a competent father.”She says slowly and then bites her lip, realizing that might not have been the way to describe her recently deceased husband.Fact is, he _was_ a decent father, just a lousy husband and businessman.It was why she was now living with her sister Mimi and brother-in-law Paul instead of their own house, which she’d learned had been in arrears for quite some time and Jake’s body was barely cool when the bank had come and had them removed.

 

“I’m sure your girls miss him.”Nicolas says, unsure how else to respond to such a candid statement.She nods and reaches out to take Nicolas’ lemonade glass and Nicolas ambles over to his son and kneels in the grass as the boy comes running at him, yelling in his excitement. 

 

“Daddy hair wet!”He laughs and grabs a fistful of hair after Nicolas shakes it out on the little boy.“I wanna go swimming!”He announces and Nicolas picks him up and sets him in the waist deep water, keeping hold of a hand so he doesn’t swim off as he tries to one handedly take off his boots while sitting on the stairs.

 

“I’ll hold him.”Nan giggles after a moment of watching the man struggle.

 

“Thanks.”He grins up at her and quickly removes his boots and pulls up his pant legs so he can wade in with the boy.Their hands brush as Nicolas takes back Nicky’s hand from Nan and she blushes slightly.

 

“I’m gonna go pick up the girls from school if you have this all handled.”She recovers and asks around an amused smile.

 

He turns to her and nods.“Thank you so much for watching him.I know Waverly will be happy I found someone to supervise him.”He smiles appreciatively.“And it beats me taking him out to the cow pasture and having Peter try and keep him off the calfs.”Nicolas laughs.

 

“Well, I’d much rather watch this little guy than listen to my sister complain about how much her husband snores or how her kids pretend not to hear her come chore time!”Nan rejoins as she starts collecting the pitcher of lemonade and the glasses.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about those.I’ll bring them in later.”Nicolas says as his son starts tugging on his fingers, impatient to play.

 

“Okay.See you tomorrow morning!”She says and turns to head back to the Wilmerts.

 

…

 

Waverly lets out a jaw cracking yawn that turns into a weary smile as she sees the tall flagpole at Sutter’s Fort come into view, signaling she’s near home. 

 

She’d only been gone a week, but it was plenty to remind her why she only does these special shows a couple of times a year now.Reno had been lively as it celebrated its official status as a city and it had been great to see her friends Emmett and George again, but she had been ready to come home by the fourth day.

 

She looked forward to getting home to Nicky and Nicolas and letting them know that her time on the road will be even less frequent.

 

…

 

“Honestly, Mrs. Wallace, you don’t have to bring me a pie every time I give you a riding lesson.It’s supposed to be payment for you watching Nicky.”Nicolas reminds once again but with no real conviction.Her pies are really, _really_ good.

 

“I know you and Nicky enjoy them.”She says with an open smile.“And please, call me Nan.”She reminds playfully as she hands the rancher the pie.

 

“That we do.”He agrees with sheepish grin thinking they barely last a day because he and his son cannot help themselves.“I’ll go put this in the house then and go check on Nicky.”He says.

 

He’s walking back to the house when he sees a coach approaching and double times it to get the pie in the icebox so he can greet who he hopes is his wife coming home.

 

He make it out the front door as the coach door opens and he hops down the steps to offer his wife a hand down the coach steps.

 

Once she’s on solid ground, her arms go around his neck as he leans down to peck her lips.“Welcome back, Mrs. Haught.”He smiles affectionately and then releases her to get her bags from the driver.

 

Waverly follows Nicolas up the stairs and into the house, veering to the kitchen to get a drink of water when she sees a young woman with sable hair and lovely eyes standing in the kitchen.

 

“Hello?”Waverly says, puzzled at the woman’s appearance.

 

“Oh, hello!I’m Nan Wallace.Mimi’s sister.I was helping out with Nicky while you were away.”She says with a bright smile as she holds her hand out.“I was just waiting for Nicolas.”She explains a bit awkwardly at the still puzzled look on the small brunette’s face.

 

“I see.”Waverly replies.“Well, I appreciate you doing that.Nicolas said he would be fine with Nicky on his own, but I guess I should have made arrangements.”She says, feeling somewhat off-balance at her apparent ineffectiveness.

 

Just then Nicolas walks in with Nicky in his arms and he immediately leans towards his mother.“Mama!You home!”He shouts and wraps his hands around her neck as Nicolas holds most of his weight.

 

“Well, I’ll be heading back now that Mrs. Haught is home.”Nan says as she looks between Waverly and Nicolas.

 

“I owe you a lesson then.”Nicolas says as he puts Nicky down after he gives his mama a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

 

Waverly looks up at Nicolas’ words as she takes Nicky’s hand.

 

“What lessons?”She asks casually.

 

“Oh, in exchange for watching Nicky, I’ve been giving her riding lessons.”Nicolas answers.

 

“And you were having one while Nicky was napping?”Waverly confirms before quickly adding, “Well, carry on.I’m home now and will be with him.”She smiles.

 

Nicolas studies her, making sure she’s not just being polite.He knows she must be tired from the trip.

 

“We can do it another time.”He says quickly, but Waverly brushes him off.

 

“No, really, it’s okay.You go ahead.Nicky and I will go for a little swim, huh?”She says and the boy jumps and squeals in delight.

 

Nicolas turns and faces Waverly effectively blocking Nan.“Are you sure?”He asks with his usual sweet concern over his wife.

 

It makes her heart flutter as always and she gives him a warm smile, patting his chest.“Absolutely.I could use a nice leg stretch anyway and I missed my little guy.”She coos down at their son.

 

“Alright.Well, we’ll be out in the barn.”Nicolas says and gestures for the woman to precede him out the back towards the barn before quickly turning back to Waverly and giving her a sweet kiss and a dimpled grin.

 

 

 

Waverly pulls her petticoat up a bit more and as she loses grip on one corner, decides to give up the fight as Nicky splashes around going as far towards the main tributary as he dares.She laughs at the boys antics, trying to catch the tiny guppies that hang out in the shallows.

 

Every once in a while she looks up and sees Nicolas patiently leading around one of their older mares as the woman, Nan she thinks her name is, holds on to the saddle horn for dear life.She can’t hear them, they are too far away, but she sees the woman throw her head back and laugh at something her husband says and an unfamiliar feeling twitches in her chest that only gets more noticeable when she watches Nicolas stop the horse and go to the its flank, helping the woman dismount, his hands around her waist to steady her much longer than Waverly feels is necessary.

 

 

 

Later that night, she watches as Nicolas undresses and transforms into Nicole where she slips into bed with a tired but contented sigh.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t make arrangements for Nicky during the day.I should have insisted.”Waverly says before she’s even settled.Nicole looks at her questioningly as she picks up on Waverly’s uneasy mood.

 

“It’s fine, sweetheart.We had it handled.When Mimi brought Nan, um, Mrs. Wallace around to introduce her, we got to talking and she volunteered to watch Nicky as her two girls are in school most of the day.I thought it would be fine.”She explains as if she might have made the wrong decision.

 

Waverly takes in a deep breath and sighs it out slowly, willing her mind to ease up.It was just that the woman was quite beautiful and she seems pretty familiar with Nicolas.They’d had a week together and obviously had been spending time with each other.

 

“And what does her husband do?”She asks, trying for nonchalance. 

 

“Well, he died a few months ago.Left them destitute apparently so she and her girls moved in with Mimi and Paul.”She explains with a grim expression.

 

Waverly wasn’t expecting that answer.“How awful.”She replies, sincerely saddened for the woman and her girls.

 

“Yes.So she’s just trying to get her feet under her.I tried to pay her, but she wouldn’t take money, hence the riding lessons.She’d always wanted to learn, but her husband said it was unladylike.”She says with a shake of her head. 

 

“Well, it’s sweet of you to teach her.”Waverly says as she turns fully to her and drapes her body over the redhead’s.

 

“What can I say I’m a sweetheart.”She smiles and pulls Waverly fully on top of her as they reacquaint their bodies after a long week of separation.

 

…

 

“Just a minute, Amos.”Waverly says, clipped and irritated.

She gets up from the piano bench and goes to Nicky who has obviously moved from where he’s supposed to be and into the kitchen door, banging on it and yelling, “OUTSIDE!”

 

She pulls him off the door and gets down to his level, talking to him sternly.“Nicky!I have a lesson.You must come back and play inside.I’ll take you outside when I’m done!” 

 

The boy huffs and then begins to cry.“Daddy.”He whines pitifully and Waverly rolls her eyes in frustration. 

 

“Daddy is busy right now.He can’t take care of you.Come, play inside for a little bit.”She turns and spots the icebox and remembers that Nan had dropped off a pie before her last lesson with Nicolas.“If you sit and play inside for 30 more minutes I’ll give you a big slice of Nan’s pie.”She begs and the boy’s eyes light up.

 

Eye’s rolling in utter relief, she guides him back to his toys and sets him down.Before she stands back up, the boy mumbles, “Want Nan…”

 

She looks at him with a twinge of guilt and hurt before shaking it off and hurrying back to her lesson, apologizing to the young man profusely.

 

 

“Do you think Nan could watch Nicky while I do my lessons?”Waverly asks as the two sit out on their porch watching the sunset after putting Nicky to bed.

 

“He’s a handful, isn’t he?”Nicolas chuckles, knowing he must be a challenge to keep from interrupting her lessons.And it has only gotten harder as she’s taken on more students as demand for her services have increased ten-fold.Who wouldn’t want to be taught by the now regionally famous Waverly Earp-Haught?

 

Waverly side-eyes him with an annoyed expression and he stifles a chuckle.“Let’s have them over for dinner and we can ask.”He says finally.

 

“And I want to actually pay her.You said she’s trying to get back on her feet, right?”Waverly asks, feeling strongly about keeping it a business arrangement for reasons she didn’t want to divulge to Nicolas.She had no intention of letting him know of her trivial concerns regarding the widow.She was embarrassed to even think of them really.

 

“Yes, I’m sure she would appreciate being able to pocket some money.I know she feels bad having to live off of her sister and brother-in-law.”Nicolas supplies as he takes a sip of his lemonade.“Of course she could open a pie shop and make a fortune.”He adds as he picks up his plate and finishes the large slice of Nan’s pie as Waverly looks on, lips pursed as she slides the remainder of her slice away.

 

…

 

Nan indeed jumps at the chance to watch Nicky on a regular basis.Nicolas could tell she was happy to earn some money too even though it took some convincing from Waverly to accept payment in lieu of trading favors. 

 

And Waverly sees how much happier Nicky is during the 3-4 hours she sets aside for lessons five days a week.Instead of having to entertain himself or burden Peter with watching him, he can roam around outside supervised by Nan and of course Yukon and Qila.It even gives her a bit of time to straighten up the house or even write a bit of her own original music in between students.

 

The one thing she isn’t all that thrilled at is how Nan seems to be taken by Nicolas.More often than not when she’s sent her last student home, she’ll venture outside and see she and Nicolas talking after he takes his late afternoon breaks with his customary head dunk and glass of lemonade.

 

Waverly misses that quiet time with him and Nicky.

 

“Hi, sweetheart.How were your lessons?”Nicolas asks as he comes over and gives her a kiss.She’s a bit surprised at the display of affection in front of Nan, but she kisses him back in kind, tasting the mixture of salty sweat and the sweetness of the lemonade from his lips.

 

“They went well.”She smiles as Nicky jogs up to her to show her a frog he’d caught with his dad’s help.“Lovely Nicky.Now put him back, you don’t want him drying out!”She giggles as she moves away from the poor amphibian.He ambles over to the bank and unceremoniously tosses him back in with a ‘kerplunk!’

 

“We were talking about how quickly 4th of July is coming up.”Nan says as she recovers from the slightly concerned look for the frog.

 

“Indeed.Will you need to skip a day to help Mimi with the party?”Waverly asks, already mentally preparing to either cancel or move some lessons around.

 

“Well, I was wondering if I could just take Nicky with me?He could be of help.”Nan says as she bends down and tickles the little boy who giggle gleefully.

 

“Ya mama, I help!”He says proudly.

 

"Are you sure?"  Waverly asks a bit skeptical but Nan just nods enthusiastically.

 

Waverly looks over to Nicolas who just shrugs.“I don’t see why not.”He says.

 

“Great.I’ll probably come get him a little early so I can be there when Mimi needs me.”Nan says and both parents nod.

 

“Alright.Back to work for me.I’ll see you for dinner.”Nicolas says and reaches out to Waverly, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze and ruffling Nicky’s hair on his way back to the barn.

 

Waverly watches him walk back with a small, sweet smile, which slides off her face when she turns and sees the same smile on Nan’s face as she watches him too.


	2. I'd Be Happy To

Waverly hurries to pack the food she’d made for the Wilmert’s 4th of July party as she hears Nicky and Nicolas upstairs getting dressed.At least she hopes they are as there is an awful lot of noise coming from the toddler’s bedroom.

 

They finally come down, a bit flushed and Waverly gives them an admonishing look.

 

“What were you two doing up there?”She asks as she lifts the basket from the counter before Nicolas hurries and grabs it from her.

 

“I was rastling a calf!”Nicky proudly states as Nicolas nods with a tired smile.

 

“Well, maybe that’s something to do _outside_?”She says, looking at Nicolas amusedly as she walks over and smoothes his hair down and grabs his hat from the peg by the back door, pushing it down on his head.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”They both say in unison, making Waverly chuckle.

 

“Let’s get going then.Don’t want to miss any fireworks!”Waverly exclaims as she bends down to tickle her son who starts giggling and squirming out of her reach and towards the door.

 

 

They reach the Wilmert’s and Nicky nearly jumps out of the wagon as he sees all the kids out on the grass laughing and chasing each other.Nicolas grabs him and pulls him into his lap as Waverly stops the horses to let them out.Nicolas grabs the basket and tells Waverly to meet him by the tables of food as they watch Nicky tear off into the middle of the fray.

 

“Don’t put anything out yet.I’ll do it.”Waverly instructs and Nicolas looks at her mildly confused but nods.

 

 

After handing over her wagon to one of the Wilmert’s ranch hands she heads over to the tables and isn’t surprised to see that Nan is already standing next to Nicolas, chatting away.She watches as the widow touches his arm periodically and sees he’s just as engaged in her story as she is.So much so, he doesn’t even see Waverly take the basket from next to him and begin setting out the dishes she’d made except for one she leaves in the basket.

She has half a mind to go up to the duo and join, but she decides to find Mimi instead and see if she needs any help. _If Nicolas wants to join his wife, he can come find me,_ she thinks with mild irritation.

 

She finds Mimi in her kitchen finishing up some dishes and she goes to lend a hand. 

 

“Oh, good, you and Nicolas and Nicky are here!”She exclaims happily as she pulls Waverly into a one armed hug.

 

“Yep, we made it.What can I do?”Waverly asks, momentarily forgetting about Nan and Nicolas as she helps fill dishes and bring them out to tables.

 

 

The kitchen is finally clear and Mimi ushers Waverly and her other helpers out to go enjoy the festivities.Waverly hangs back though and Mimi senses she has something she needs to talk to her about.

 

“Nan’s been a big help for us.”She starts and Mimi smiles proudly.

 

“She’s had a really rough time, you know?She’s enjoying watching Nicky while her girls are at school.The money you guys are graciously paying her is a real help too.”She says, her eyes shining with gratitude.

 

“We are happy to pay her.Nicky really enjoys being outside instead of cooped up with me while I teach my lessons.”Waverly admits with a chuckle.

 

“Well good.She speaks so highly of your husband too since coming to help out when you were out of town.It’s good for her to see that there are still good men around her age.That husband of hers left a lot to be desired.”She says as she shakes her head slowly.

 

“That’s too bad.”Waverly says distractedly as she wonders how much Nan speaks of her husband.

 

“You are a lucky one, Waverly, with Nicolas.”Mimi says with a sincere look.“Most women would do anything to have a man who treats you the way Nicolas does.”

 

Waverly looks down to hide her frown as she wonders how true Mimi’s statement is in this particular circumstance.

 

…

 

 

Nicolas realizes the sun is already setting and wonders where his wife went off too.He figured she’d come find him, but it’s been a while since she’d taken the horses to the barn.He’d been caught up in conversation with Nan as she’d been sharing stories of her and Mimi’s grandparents’ adventures during the California Gold Rush once she’d learned that Nicolas had been up in the Klondike.

 

“I’m going to go find Waverly.”He says with a smile after a lull in conversation.

 

“Sorry, I’ve been talking your ear off.You are just so easy to talk to.”She says with a shy smile.

 

“No worries.It was interesting.”He says politely and excuses himself.He checks the kitchen and the front room where some of the people have gathered to get out of the late afternoon sun, but she isn’t there either.He finally finds her sitting on a bench outside under the large oak tree watching the kids play.

 

“Mind if I sit, darling?”He says in an exaggerated drawl meant to get Waverly to laugh, but she just looks up at him with a rather blank expression.He sits and looks at her for a long second.

 

“Are you okay?”He asks.

 

“I’m fine.Just been helping Mimi while you’ve been chatting with Nan.”She answers curtly as her eyes remain fixed on the kids.

 

“I thought you said to meet you by the tables.”He says, wondering why he feels the need to defend himself.

 

“Well, you seemed to be engaged in a riveting conversation.Didn’t want to interrupt.”She responds.

 

Nicolas sighs, wondering what is up with his wife. _Maybe she’s having her monthly?_ He decides to try and diffuse her sour mood instead of run up against it, like he’d learned to do over the years.

 

He leans back and rests his arm against the back of the bench, normally a signal for Waverly to lean into him and sit close.When she doesn’t though, he scoots closer incrementally until Waverly looks at him with that same blank expression and then turns back to the kids.

 

“Come here, Mrs. Haught.”He says in a low, affectionately commanding voice.Finally, her expression still unreadable, she leans back into his arm, her back pressed against the side of his chest.

 

They sit like this, quiet but content until Mimi rings the dinner bell. 

 

“I’ll get Nicky washed up.”Nicolas says as Waverly stands from the bench.

 

“I’ll fix him a plate.”Waverly says as she gives him a small smile.

 

They find a table and get Nicky settled before going to make their own plates.When they return, Waverly barely keeps from rolling her eyes when she sees Nan and her two girls have joined them at the end.She swears she sees Nan’s face light up just a bit more when their eyes meet.

 

Nicolas immediately begins chatting up the two girls about their lessons in school and Waverly watches as Nan’s face just beams. 

 

She wars with her conscience, knowing Nan’s circumstances more clearly now, and she wonders how she would be doing things differently had she been in Nan’s shoes.If indeed Champ had lived and she was raising Nicky with him and he had died recently instead of when he did.If she’d met Nicolas now instead of then.

 

She knows she sure as heck wouldn’t be flirting with him if he’d already been married with kids.Suddenly, she catches herself and shakes her head internally and allows a small, ironic smile to cross her lips. _Sometimes I forget my_ husband _is actually a woman._

 

The thought tempers her jealousy for a moment (yes, she can honestly admit to herself that she has a full-blown case of jealousy now) and she gets up to take their empty plates so she can collect herself for a moment because despite what she knows is really the truth, Nan does not and it’s time to show her who Nicolas belongs to.

 

She finds herself at the pie table when she gets an idea.It is not her best idea, but she feels it will settle something that has been simmering since the day she and Nan met.

 

 

“Thanks, Waves.”Nicolas says as Waverly brings him two slices of pie and one for Nicky.

 

He’s excited to tuck into the pies since seeing how many there were.When he looks down at them, he sees they are two of the same kind.He turns slightly to Waverly with a puzzled smile on his face.“These are two slices of apple pie.”He says, not sure if it was intentional or not.

 

“Yep.I want to know which one you like best.”She says with a confident smile as she looks over to Nan who is looking on with interest now.

 

“Oh, like a taste test?”Nicolas asks, oblivious to the women’s challenging visual exchange.

 

“Yes.”Waverly smiles sweetly.

 

“Who baked them?”Nicolas asks with an innocent smile.

 

“You can’t ask that _before_ a taste test.”Nan supplies with a cool smile, looking at Waverly with a nod and a slight tweak of her eyebrow at the silently accepted competition.

 

They watch with rapt attention as Nicolas takes a bite of one, chewing slowly and then swallowing.He hums and then takes a drink of lemonade to cleanse his palate and Waverly can’t help but smile at how he is taking the taste test so seriously.

 

He then takes a forkful of the other one and chews slowly, looking up to the sky in contemplation and then swallows.He repeats the whole thing two more times and Waverly is beginning to get a bit nervous.

 

Finally he puts down his lemonade and licks his lips.“Well, it’s very close, but I have to go with the one on the left.”He announces importantly as he points to the one with the slightly thinner lattice strips. 

 

“You sure?”Waverly gets out skeptically as she stares at her husband.

 

“Yep.I’m sure.The left one is better.”He pronounces with confidence as Nan claps her hands in glee.

 

He chuckles as he takes a forkful of the left one again.“I take it this is yours?”He asks as he stuffs it in his mouth and chews. 

 

When he swallows, he looks over to Waverly who has fallen silent.

 

“So, whose did Nan beat out?”He asks jovially.

 

“Mine.”She answers evenly as she gets up from the table abruptly.

 

Both Nan and Nicolas watch her get up and leave with surprise.

 

Nan feels a twinge of guilt for a moment until she remembers it was Waverly who put her pie against hers.“I think you might have picked the wrong pie.”She says with a rather sympathetic smirk to the still bewildered rancher.

 

“Dammit.”He whispers, mindful of the kids as he tosses his napkin on the table and goes after Waverly.He stops and turns though and looks at Nan flustered.“Can you watch…” He starts before she waves him off, still sporting her smirk.

 

“I got him.”  The widow smiles.

 

…

 

 

The ride back home is silent, only punctuated with the sound of the horses’ hooves, creaking of the wagon springs and the occasional distant bottle rocket.

 

Nicolas had tried to apologize for picking the wrong pie, but he knew it was kind of an impossible position she put him in.So when she scoffed, he grew angry.He’d been set up and now he was paying for it and he didn’t even understand why she was so mad in the first place.It was just pie.

 

He’d eventually retreated, leaving her in Mimi’s kitchen as the announcement that the fireworks show was about to begin.He ended up watching them with Nicky on his shoulders and Nan’s girls grabbing onto his arms and hiding their faces when the big noisy ones went off.

 

Shortly after the last fireworks, Waverly came out and announced she was ready to go home if they were. 

 

 

“I’m gonna go check on one of the heifers before coming up.”Nicolas tells Waverly as he stops to drop them off.She nodswithout looking at him and he slaps the reigns before she even gets up the stairs with the sleepy boy stumbling next to her.

 

 

Waverly is barely still awake by the time Nicolas comes up to bed.She wants to talk more about what happened at the party, but she’s still too hurt and embarrassed and she knows Nicolas is mad at her for what he called a ‘cruel and uncalled for set up.’

 

She keeps recalling the time just a couple of years ago when Nicolas proudly proclaimed he’d always know her pie from the others.She’d bet their bond on it tonight and Nicolas had failed her spectacularly.

 

She lies there, quiet and unmoving, feeling the tension as Nicolas undresses and slides into bed.Every fiber of her being tells her to turn around and beg for the confirmation she sought out with her stupid pie taste test idea, but her stubborn nature wouldn’t allow it so she lies rigid as she hears Nicole toss about, stewing and sighing.

 

Finally, Nicole drifts off to sleep, but further sleep eludes her as she questions her decisions she’d made tonight.

 

…

 

Nicole wakes up early and begins to dress, staring at a peacefully sleeping Waverly.She’d wanted to talk last night, but she’d sensed Waverly wasn’t ready or willing. 

 

So, she decided she’d wait until the evening when she came in for the night.Whatever was going on with Waverly, they needed to talk it out and soon.

 

…

 

Waverly could barely even look at Nan when she’d come at her usual time to watch Nicky.Waverly in all her anger and embarrassment had neglected to call her off for the day.But she hadn’t had time to reschedule her full day of lessons, so she really did need her.

 

“About yesterday…” Nan starts, but Waverly waves her off.

 

“I thought it would be a fun little challenge…” Waverly says, trying to sound casual and make light of the situation.

 

“Well, you didn’t act like it when he picked _my_ pie.”Nan says with a chuckle, but her eyes and tone were kind and sincere if not a bit placating.“I’ve been winning pie baking contests since I was little.Don’t beat yourself up about it.”She adds with a little smile as Nicky comes running through the kitchen and into Nan’s legs.

 

“You ready to find some frogs?”She asks with a laugh and looks up to Waverly who is chewing on the widow’s words, trying to gauge whether they were genuinely conciliatory or astutely smug.

 

She has half a mind to call in Peter to watch Nicky for the day and send Nan packing when her front doorbell rings with her first student of the day.

 

“We’ll be outside.”Nan says as she turns with Nicky, effectively ending the exchange. 

 

Waverly sighs as she turns and walks quickly to answer the door.

 

…

 

Waverly says goodbye to her last student of the day and goes back through her music room, cleaning up music books and taking empty glasses of lemonade from earlier.She walks into the kitchen and sets the glasses down in the sink and as she continues on to the back door she’d left open for some fresh air, she hears Nan and Nicolas talking.She stops right at the threshold and listens.

 

“ _So this scar here…_ ”She hears Nan speak and there’s a moment of silence where she’s envisioning her touching Nicolas’ cheek, “ _… was from an actual bear attack?_ ”

 

She steps closer to see if she can see them without crossing the threshold and her jaw tightens because sure enough, she catches Nan’s finger tracing the scar almost to his slightly open shirt collar.  She can't see his face but she can see he isn't backing away from her.

 

“ _Yep.I really thought I was a goner too.If it wasn’t for Waverly and her sister Wynonna’s quick action, I surely would have bled to death._ ”She hears Nicolas recall to the woman and it makes her smile a bit in relief when she hears him say her name, but the next exchange gets her blood boiling.

 

“ _You are so brave.To put yourself in danger like that…_ ”Nan says as Waverly watches her hand again go towards her husband, this time squeezing his forearm as she looks deeply into his eyes.  The way only _she's_ supposed to look at him.   If there was any question that the woman was inadvertently flirting with her husband before, it was summarily washed away with what Waverly is witnessing right now.

 

She takes a few steadying breaths and steps out of the doorway and onto the porch with a syrupy sweet smile as she walks down the steps and straight up to Nicolas. 

 

“Were you and Nicky going to come in?It’s getting late.”She says, not even looking at Nan as she wraps her arm around his biceps.

 

“Yes, I was just talking to Nan here for a moment.”He explains as he looks at his wife with mild confusion.

 

“Well, Nan, we’ll see you tomorrow?”She dismisses her and the widow looks at Nicolas as if he’s going to say something to the contrary.

 

Nicolas’ eyes go wide at the uncharacteristically rude behavior of his wife, but he remains silent, nodding to the widow after a moment.

 

“Thanks for watching Nicky.”He adds dumbly.

 

“Nicky, come on, sweetheart, time to go in and get washed up.”Waverly calls to him in the yard with Yukon and Qila already pretending Nan is no longer standing a couple of feet away.

 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow then.”Nan says slowly but not before looking back at Waverly for a long moment.

 

Waverly doesn’t even wait for Nicolas and Nicky as she turns back and goes into the house.

 

 

“What on God’s green earth was that about, Waverly?”Nicolas asks tersely as he sends Nicky up to his room to go play while he talks to his wife.

 

“I see what’s going on!”She practically yells accusatorially when she sees the open irritation in his eyes.

 

“You see _what_ going on?”He asks, almost as loud.

 

“She’s.. flirting with you and you are _enjoying_ it!”Waverly does yell this time.

 

“What do you mean she’s flirting with me?”Nicolas asks, his frustration with his wife turning into pure puzzlement now as his furrowed brow opens and his face is complete confusion.

 

It completely disarms Waverly’s anger and she stands dumbfounded, staring at him. 

 

“Surely you must know she’s interested in you.”Waverly states, trying to keep the incredulity out of her voice.

 

“I’m married though.”He answers with a shrug as if that disqualifies any notion that Waverly harbors of the widow.

 

“And if you weren’t?”Waverly challenges sharply, not able or not willing to accept that he’s truly clueless about her advances.

 

His irritation comes roaring back and he scrubs his face as he lets out an audible angry sigh.

 

“If I _weren’t,_ I would be having a quiet evening instead of having a ridiculous wife accusing me of something for no damn reason!”He barks as he grabs his hat and bangs back out the door to the barn, leaving Waverly wide-eyed with shock and disbelief.

 

…

 

For the first time in their nearly four years together, Nicolas sleeps on the couch while Waverly sleeps in their bed.Not even bothering to change, he comes in late from the barn and grabs a blanket from the stand near the fireplace and collapses in the music room, too exhausted to be haunted by the last time he’d fallen asleep there, drunk and despondent.

 

When he awoke sometime before dawn, his thoughts immediately go to the argument he and Waverly had.As if he could have eyes for anyone but her?After all he’d been for her and done for her?He was deeply hurt and offended.

 

But his next immediate thoughts were when he thought the same of her and Emmett.Except he was going on overheard gossip.Waverly had been watching it happen right in front of her apparently.He knew Waverly wasn’t one that was quick to distrust.She _knew_ their situation, Nicole's secret.It all but guaranteed he… _she_.. would never go looking for another.

 

So why had she accused him of being accepting of Nan’s apparent advances?Advances he obviously didn’t recognize as such or he would have shut them down.Surely Waverly would know that?

 

He decides to get up and start his day as it is too early to wake Waverly and have a much needed, honest and calm, conversation.

 

…

 

 

Waverly wakes up early, alone in bed, which doesn’t surprise her.She’d done some thinking while she waited for Nicolas to come back from the barn and had come to the conclusion that she’d been unfair to him.He’s been nothing but loving and devoted to her. _Nicole_ has been nothing but the perfect loving partner she’d always dreamed of.

 

She dresses quickly and checks to see that Nicky is still fast asleep.As she suspected, she sees Nicole had slept downstairs on the couch. _At least she had_ some _sleep_ , she thinks with a bit of relief.

 

She makes her way out to the barn, glad to see Joshua and Peter are not there yet.She hears Nicolas in the tack room and walks over to it, leaning on the door and watching him take down some rope coils he’ll need for the day.

 

She wordlessly crosses the small room and wraps her arms around him from behind, startling him at first but then he relaxes into her embrace and she can hear his rapid heartbeat through his back as her cheek is pressed tight against it.

 

“I’m sorry.”She says into his shirt and she feels him turn in her embrace and hold her out from him enough to search her face.She looks like she’s had about as much sleep as he had last night.

 

“I’m sorry.”She repeats solemnly.

 

His features remain stoic, not quite ready to let go of the hurt and anger. 

 

“You should be.”He responds with quiet conviction.

 

She looks down at his feet and sighs before looking back up, her eyes shining and contrite.“I am.So much.”She says emotionally as she holds his obstinate stare.It takes less than a few seconds for it to soften however and he pulls her into him, resting his jaw against the top of her head.

 

“I’d move heaven and earth for you, you stupid woman.”He says as he pulls her away slightly again to look into her eyes.“Don’t you know that by now?”He asks with a sad, crooked smile that deepens until his dimple shows.

 

“I do.I do, Nic.”She says hoarsely as she leans up on her tiptoes and reaches behind his neck to pull him down into a soundkiss.It stretches on for a few seconds before he pulls away and rests their foreheads together.

 

“What are we going to do about Mrs. Wallace then?”He asks a bit breathless.

 

“Leave that to me.”Waverly says and smiles as she feels Nicolas shiver in response.

 

…

 

Later that day, Nicolas is out in the far paddock when he sees Waverly riding their older mare with Nicky in front of her, shouting in delight.

 

“Well, hello, family.”He says with a bright smile as Waverly rides up next to him and leans over to give him a kiss.

 

“How did it go?”He asks quietly so the ranch hands can’t hear.

 

“Well, I went right over there and let her know that what she was doing was inappropriate with a married man…”

 

“Happily married.”He interjects and she smiles.

 

“At first she tried to play dumb and then had the _nerve_ to remind me you chose her pie over mine!”Waverly scoffs.

 

“A mistake I’ll never live down…”. He chimes in with a sheepish grin.

 

“You are damn right, Mr. Haught.”She confirms before finishing her story. 

 

“Any way, I told her we’d no longer be needing her services as I’ve decided to shift my lessons to early evenings and get one of Mrs. Belair’s older school girls to come play with Nicky after school lets out.”Waverly states and Nicolas’ eyes widen at the decision.

 

“Then I told her that I do feel for her, having lost her husband and that I’d absolutely be lost without you.And then I threatened her with bodily damage should she ever look at you with nothing but friendly acquaintance from here on out.”She concludes primly and Nicolas’ jaw drops an inch.

 

“You didn’t!What about Mimi?”He asks with disbelief.

 

“I do believe I scared her so much she won’t be mentioning any of this to anyone.  Besides, I think Mimi was actually trying to warn me at her 4th of July party.”Waverly says with a shrug as Nicolas shakes his head slowly in wonder.

 

“Wow.I had no idea…”

 

“No idea I could be so jealous?”Waverly challenges with a smirk.

 

“Something like that, yeah.”He says with a chuckle.He then gets a wicked grin on his face and leans in really close.

 

“And you have no idea what that does to my already formidable ardor for you.”He whispers in her ear.

 

“Care to show me tonight?”She asks coyly but still with a slight blush.

 

“I’d be happy to.”He winks.


End file.
